Now or Never
by Romantic-Agony
Summary: Draco and Hermione meet occasionally to take their mind off of their everyday troubles. But can it continue? Rated to be safe, implied sexual encounters.


I don't really know how we ended up here. I wake up to find myself, not only _not _in my bed, but in the bed of one of my sworn enemies, Hermione Granger. I turn to look at her and all hate is shattered again as the sunlight glistens red and gold in her hair, marking her a Gryffindor through and through. She stirs, and she looks surprised, pleased and confused to see me still here, watching but not fleeing. The sun spears my eyes, and as I blink, you can see the silver of them quite clearly. Even the sunlight is trying tear us apart, even though we just discovered one another. How did we end up here? The entire school, no, the entire _world_ is certain that I, Draco Malfoy, hate everything to do with her, Hermione Granger, and vice versa. Just the silent passage of time and all the changes it has wrought will ever know.

For now, it doesn't matter. We met in here to do some Head business. It wasn't your fault, with you in your tight fit muggle clothes, or my fault in my fashionable best. It wasn't anything but pure lust, erasing everything about heritage, about our past, about life. There is no such thing as black and white, for if there was, _I _would have the top grades, because of my pureblood, while you were in the same category as Longbottom because of your parentage. For now, we create our own shade of grey, living another life for a little while in the shelter of your bed drapes. We take every opportunity to do what we can because this endless night is not endless, it is going by far too quickly. By day we must still despise each other, and all I want right now is to hold you in my arms a while longer.

We don't say much. We continue to brush away the topics that normal couples would discuss. What would we talk about? Your parents? My parents? The fact that at this very moment, my parents are plotting to kill your parents? No. Ok, your friends. Oh wait, they are trying to kill my parents. Hmm, school? Wait, that causes my father to curse me because you are supposedly inferior and yet besting me. Our future? Well, that's pretty much covered by our previous topic ideas. We sit and talk about menial subjects, such as favorite colors and foods and then we lapse into another silence, this one even strong for all the things we are leaving unsaid. There are no answers left, no other choice but to either continue as we are, sneaking around, betraying those closest to us, or end it all together. Because as much as I loved Romeo and Juliet, I don't see dying anytime in my future if I can help it.

It's not like it's my fault my parents are the way they are, nor the fact that you are so bloody intelligent while being born to parents who are still incredulous at the thought of magic. And our nights together are becoming dim shadows of what they used to be, because our fear is settling in. We can't separate ourselves from it anymore, even for a couple of hours like we could. But this moment should last forever, because it is the moment when I could possibly see myself with you, after this war. Both of us broken, saddened by events we are too young to be dealing with. But together, making a life for each other… and this is the last straw. I know that our hours together must soon end because I'm not that kind of person.

You know that there's so much more

So we decided that tonight is our last. I mean, the Final Battle is fast approaching, we may both die tomorrow or the next day. But for now, I will use every last minute to get you to scream my name one more time. This is the last chance we have at this second life we have been leading. It kills me inside that I can no longer have this, and I could never have all the rest, because there is SO much more to be had. And although there is no black and white, we live in a world trying to erase all the other shades so that's all there is. So we shall each pick a shade, completely opposite and know that we will never see that other shade again, nor the one we created on this night that is going by too fast and never ending.


End file.
